Memory Lane
by Starstrike107
Summary: So what does Leaf have to say about this theory foolishness about her and Blue being a couple? Let's watch as she takes a trip down memory lane with reporters keeping track of her every word!


**As some people know, I am a conflictingshipper. I'm pretty sure no one knows that, but now you do! Try to enjoy my attempts to write something for the game canon of Pokemon!**

….Leaf. My name is Leaf Green and I am thirteen years of age. I'm mostly silent, so please explain to me how you're reading my mind right now.

Ha, I'm just kidding!

A lot of people are wondering what my relationship is with Blue Oak. Some other people are wondering whether Red and I are friends or not.

No, not _that _type of relationship! I mean friendships and all that clichéd stuff. Okay? Good… now don't mention that relationship theory that a lot of people seem to have trouble understanding.

My backstory with Blue is that he, indeed, was my childhood friend. Red is also my childhood friend.

I bet all the reporters and gossipers are happy about that, aren't you?

All three of us met when Pallet Town hosted a party for its members. We grudgingly went to the party and ended up causing a mess.

I bumped into several fruit bowls, as a result of my white hat covering my face. Red was antisocial, so he tried to take the hiding approach. That ended up with many white sheets on the floor and drink staining the grass. Blue…..well, this is actually quite hilarious! Blue was quite the troublemaker back then and proceeded to squash every food he didn't like with his sneaker.

Hey, he was four years old! Can anyone really blame the guy?

I ended up tripping over his sneaker and fell. He and Red caught and pulled me back up to my feet. I think my head was wobbling so much that I looked like a bobblehead!

Blue took the huge hat off my head and I regained balance quickly. I smiled gratefully at both of them. I guess they knew that I spoke with my expressions and got used to it pretty quickly.

Unfortunately for us three, we were scolded by our parents for ruining the party. I snuck out of my house that night to walk to Viridian Forest and to reflect on what had happened that day.

Even though I was only four years old back then, I was a pretty sneaky fellow!

I curled into a ball and gazed at the night sky. Clear. Tears started streaming down my face. I thought that I would never see the ever again.

Clearly I was wrong because it turns out that they had the same idea of coming out to Viridian Forest at night.

Don't worry! We avoided all of the tall grass and brought a repel can! For some reason, Blue never gave me my dang hat back!

Blue started to fondly recount on our experiences that celebratory night while Red and I exchanged secret messages with our expressions. We both found it amusing that he was rambling, yet he knew better than to try and get us to talk.

That was the night when we became friends, even without many words on my part.

To symbol it, we exchanged our favorite possessions with each other. I gave Red my big marble and gave Blue my hat, as he already had it anyways. Red handed me a rubber pokeball and gave Blue his favorite book. Blue handed us both his top two favorite fiction books on pokemon.

My first impressions? I thought Red would be like the somewhat older brother that I had never asked for and I thought Blue would be the talkative best friend that makes awkward situations even awkwarder.

Hehe… turns out I was right.

Time skip to when all of us are seven years of age and anyone would find that people often mistaked Red and I as siblings. Well, we _were _pretty much family. People often whispered "young love" when they saw Blue interacting with us. I never understood it until now.

And all I have to say to that is, YUCK, GROSS, HE HAS COOTIES!

Nah, I'm kidding. On a serious note, I never really thought about it much.

One of my favorite memories is when we all went to go to the park together and we accidentally pissed off a wild Weedle. Oh! I'll tell you about it!

One magical day, our parents finally got the message that all three of us wanted to be best friends and let us go to the park alone.

I noticed that Red was getting to be more talkative and Blue knew when to shut up. Me? …. I think I smiled a lot more than I usually did when I was around them.

Yeah, yeah, it sounds weird that a girl had two guys as best friends, but the next thing I say will get you to believe it.

Remember that Weedle I mentioned earlier? After we pissed it off somehow, it shot three poison stings at us.

No, one of them didn't jump in front of me like they do in movies.

Instead, we all got hurt badly and we managed to call for help by screaming. A woman in her thirties took us to the hospital and called our parents when we told her their contact information.

We had managed to get three beds, side by side, and were being treated. When the nurses left the room, Blue turned an inch to face us and joked," So… was that awesome or what?" Red smiled while I was trying desperately to keep my giggled hidden.

Boom! Isn't that true friendship?

Time skip to when all three of us were nine years old.

I noticed that Red and Blue were glaring at each other a lot. Whenever I caught the doing that, I always nudged them in the ribs and they would look down, feigning shame.

By this time, Red and I were speaking normally while Blue had manners in front of adults.

Shocker, I know.

Later today, Red pulled me aside to the edge of Viridian Forest and explained the whole glaring thing. He said that he had a dream where Blue bullies us. Red also explained that he's trying to keep me away from harm. Him being practically my older brother, I smiled and nodded gratefully. However, I also went against him and argued that we should cross that bridge when we come to it.

We agreed on that.

Blue never explained why he was glaring at Red. Instead, he tried to socialize with the other kids from Viridian City.

Red and I decided that it wasn't a big deal and sat out of the crowd, using our secret message system to discuss.

This became a _huge _deal when we enrolled in school a week after.

Blue started to ignore us and spread rumors, becoming an enemy. However, Red and I still gazed at him with pleading eyes. He stared back at us with cold and teasing ones.

People started clinging to him and bullying us, yet he paid no attention. Blue felt like more of a stranger than a childhood friend.

Red and I often discussed this and came to a conclusion. We should take action before it's too late.

We walked up to him when no one was crowding around him and asked him bluntly if we were still friends.

He squinted at us and replied," What do you think I've been trying to hint at you guys lately? You two are a bunch of worthless losers!" He then proceeded to cackle and walk away with his hands in his pocket.

His response slapped us frozen like a blast of winter air. Red's fists were trembling and he urged me to stay strong with his eyes. I nodded and saw what he was insinuating. We were going to discuss this later at the edge of Viridian Forest.

Red already knew me like the back of his cap and handed me a box of napkins. He looked at me with sad eyes and I handed him a tissue before grabbing one for myself.

I don't think I've ever been miserable since that day. I also don't think I've ever seen Red cry until that day later.

"How…How could he do this," I asked Red.

Red wiped his eyes with his index finger and pulled his cap down. "I told you this was my dream."

Those few hours in each other's comfort, many wails of anguish were heard coming from the Viridian Forest.

Luckily, Red and I had already planned what to do at school today.

I asked my mom to drive me to school about an hour early today and she happily agreed. Red's mother also agreed to drop him off, so that was one obstacle out of our way.

I knew that Blue still had our items of friendship and had hidden them somewhere in his cubbie. I also had knowledge of what time he would come into the classroom. One hour was long enough to exchange our items back.

Red hugged me before taking our prized possessions out of Blue's locker. He held them close, as if he didn't dare to let them fall.

I replaced the items with his fiction pokemon books and took my hat from Red.

I placed the hat onto my head and felt many emotions rush through my body. I whimpered and rushed to the girl's bathroom without thinking.

Red sighed and pulled his hair into a really short ponytail, walking into the bathroom stealthily.

It's nice to know that I have a practical older brother that was willing to cross-dress for my sake.

Later that day, Blue spotted my childhood white hat. He came up to me and asked angrily," Leaf, why did you take my stuff?" His fists were clenched tightly.

I pierced him with my cold, hazel eyes and replied mysteriously," You said it yourself. We aren't friends anymore." I flicked my long hair and walked away, as if I was indifferent. In reality, it took all of my self-control to hold back my voice breakages.

That winter day, a friendship had frozen and wilted like one of my mom's tulips.

Red and I no longer spoke at school at age ten. We stood by the sidelines, waiting for someone to approach us with a question we couldn't care less about. When they do, we only answer by staring straight ahead and with one word. Yes or no.

We refused to answer any of Blue's questions. Seeing as he had enough friends already, Red and I threw ourselves into schoolwork completely, even to the point where Red's mom thought that he needed a break.

In other words, Red, my older brother who took care of me at the darkest of situations, was moving to Johto.

I…I don't want to go into much detail about that, but anyone can imagine a clichéd good bye when a friend moves to another place.

Since that day, I've always felt lonely at school. I ate my lunch by myself and constantly read to keep myself entertained. I've even lost all contact with Red.

Blue started teasing me more than ever before and started to treat me like a peasant. I never reacted to this, infuriating him.

I thought my only escape was pokemon when I entered age eleven

Okay, it turns out that pokemon wasn't my escape when I turned eleven. Blue had been there when I chose my starter.

I recognized a pattern where he would choose the pokemon with the type advantage over mine. That sick sicko of sickiness….

Every time I battled him, my heart rate went faster. My pupils would appear more dilated, but they were always cold and unforgiving.

I think he meant for us to be rivals, but I honestly never saw it that way. I saw it as a way of getting even for abusing our previous friendship.

My heart wasn't always so cold. Just know that it took one person to get me this far into the areas of no coming back.

Blue.

The bottom line is that Blue and I are now acquaintances choosing not to dwell on the past. I still haven't heard from Red, but I've heard that he's at the top of Mount Silver.

The problem is that I can't afford a trip to Johto.

I'm the champion of the Kanto League while Blue is a gym leader in Viridian City.

I suppose I would like to forgive him after all these years, but it would be hard not to. After all, he's been working hard to patch up our previous friendship.

Now, reporters, get ready to report something big to the world. I have a crush on Blue Oak, okay? There, questions answered.

Now could you _please _leave my room?

**This fic is supposed to be Leaf x Blue, not anything else. Although it may seem like other ships are there, Red is only Leaf's practical brother in this story. I'm sorry to all those other shippers, but I love this ship too much.**


End file.
